The Ghost Of You
by Bittersweet Hell
Summary: SongFic... "Matame ya, te lo ruego..." Y es que me di cuenta de la mentira en la que me habia encerrado y es que vi una verdad que no queria... SasuSaku


**KONICHIWA !! **_bueno pos aki otro de mis momentos de inspiracion, espero k os guste..._

* * *

**The Ghost Of You**

**… My Chemical Romance …**

* * *

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try_

Notaba el frío del acero contra mi cuello y aun así no era a eso a lo que tenía miedo. Habíamos ido a buscarte, como siempre, nunca perdimos la esperanza de que recapacitaras.

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

Pero eso nunca pasó, nunca recapacitaste, tenías muy claro tu objetivo y nada, absolutamente nada te hará cambiar de opinión. Tengo una espada en mi cuello y lloro, no porque valla a morir, si no por que me e dado cuenta de algo…

_  
__Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever..._

Porque tu nunca me amaste como yo a ti, ni me apreciabas, ni si quiera me soportabas, ni si quiera... ¿Tanto me odiabas?

_Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies  
_

Toda mi vida, toda, la e dedicado a ti, entrenaba por ti, me esforzaba por ti, me levantaba por ti y es que simplemente vivía por ti. Y quede anclada, hundida en recuerdos y mi masoquismo aumentaba por momentos, porque solo pensaba en ti y no me moleste en rehacer mi vida, es mas me encargue de destruirla, porque ya no me queda nada.

_  
__At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are_

Y hoy abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de lo estúpida que e llegado a ser y por fin he visto la verdad…

_  
__Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

Nunca fui importante para ti, nunca fui nadie, pero yo tenia los ojos vendados con una cinta, y eso me hacia verlo todo rosa, todo perfecto, todo como yo lo soñaba, aunque lo que veía era lo mas alejado a la realidad.

_  
__Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

Noto el frío del acero contra mi cuello y aun así no es a eso a lo que tengo miedo. Tengo miedo a que no termines con esto, a que no me mates, porque hoy me has hecho ver lo que no quería...

_If I fall  
If I fall (down)  
_

Me has hecho ver la verdad…

_  
__At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home_

Y es que, tú, la persona a la que mas he amado en esta vida, por la que daría mi vida, como seguro voy a hacer ahora, tú, tú eres el que sujeta la espada contra mi cuello, él que me va arrebatar algo que ya a perdido el sentido…

- Sasuke…

Me miras con frialdad e indiferencia, veo en tus ojos que ya supones lo que voy a decir pero es que ya no pienso volver a decir un "vuelve con nosotros" porque se cual va a ser tu respuesta.

Sasuke…

No voy a volver, no te empeñes – respondes rápidamente

Lo se… -murmure, no tenia fuerzas – por favor…

Sakura.

Matame ya, te lo ruego…

Sorpresa vi en tus ojos y un atisbo de tristeza que nunca reconocerás.

_  
__And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?_

Apartaste tu espada de mi cuello, ante mi mirada llena de sufrimiento…

No… por favor Sasuke…

Lo siento… - te oigo murmurar, destrozándome por completo, - no me pidas eso…

Sasuke… por favor…

No puedo, Sakura – dijo mirándome a los ojos

_  
__And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna..._

Pronto caí al suelo, apenas podía mantener abiertos los ojos pero si conseguí oí tu voz…

Prometo volver – susurro en mi oído – prometo volver por ti.

**- Hh´-**

* * *

Reviews??


End file.
